


Unexpected Benefits of Badfic

by lielabell, TheSecondBatgirl



Series: Unexpected Verse [8]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy accidentally outs Adam as a BNF in Power Rangers RPF fandom. Kira is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Benefits of Badfic

"Hey, Kira, has Adam told you about the Mystic Force Green/Dino Thunder Yellow community yet?" Tommy asked.

"The what what?" Kira wrinkled her brow in confusion. She looked over at her boyfriend, who was staring at Tommy with a look of acute dismay. Whatever it was that Tommy was talking about, it was clearly something that he didn't want her to know about.

Tommy was smirking, and Kira wondered why it was that she agreed to go anywhere with him in public. "It's a fanfiction community where people have been writing stories about you and Xander hooking up," he told her. "It popped up while you guys were doing that mission with the veteran team."

"People write stories about us?" Kira asked in horror, and then she noticed that Adam was blushing furiously.

Tommy nodded in Adam's direction. "He's been writing fic since before he became a Ranger. If you get him drunk enough, he'll do dramatic readings of badfic."

"Most of which was about you, if I remember right," Adam pointed out sullenly.

"Whatever," Tommy said. "But seriously, have you seen the fics?"

Kira ignored him, and turned to Adam. "You mentioned you wrote fanfic, but you didn't say anything about it being about us." She tried not to sound accusing in her tone.

"Well," Adam said slowly. "I haven't written anything about you personally?"

"But..." Kira asked. "Why?"

Adam got up. "I've got to go," he said. "I'll see you guys later, ok?" He headed off without even kissing Kira goodbye, and she turned to glare at Tommy, who suddenly looked nervous.

"That didn't go as well as I thought it would," he muttered. "I thought he'd told you already!"

"You are so dead," Kira said.

*

It took three separate phone calls before Kira was able to find out exactly what was going on. It turned out what Adam had been writing was something called real person fiction about the Rangers. Had been for over a decade now. And he wasn't the only former Ranger to do so - although Kimberly insisted that TJ had only joined the fandom to troll it. Still, there was Trini, who had started writing fic after she'd given up her powers, and Justin, Vida, Chip and Alyssa, who had all written fic before they'd become Rangers. Apparently Justin had beta read a lot of Adam's fics way back. Adam had not been happy when he'd found out that Justin was his prized beta, mostly because Justin had been ten when he'd been beta reading Adam's surprisingly racy fics.

Kira had been given a brief rundown on Adam's fandom activity, from the Red/Black and Green/Pink fics he'd written before he had become a Ranger, to the various ship wars he'd been in. (Not surprisingly, Adam had been very vocally against shipping Turbo Blue with anyone, much to the dismay of the Turbo Blue/Turbo Green fanbase.) He had run message boards, hosted fanfic, and had even written an epic high school AU that was still recced by people over a decade later.

She just wish she knew why he hadn't told her about it.

Kat had tried to explain that to her. It turned out that not all of the Rangers had reacted well when they found out about RPF. "Usually we find it hilarious," the former Pink had said. "Aisha and Rocky adore the fact that Adam writes fic. Aisha dabbled in fandom herself at one point. They even make Adam write fic about them, mostly because he'll indulge them. But not everyone really approves, and he was afraid that you wouldn't like him any more."

Which was stupid, frankly, because she was in love with him and a few harmless stories weren't going to change that. She just needed to figure out a way to show him that she was fine with it.

*

Research. That was definitely what all of this was. Kira sat alone in her bed, which was sadly lacking Adam's presence. She knew that he was webmaster of one of the larger Power Rangers fanfic sites online but that still didn't prepare her for the sheer _volume_ of fic that was on there. Every single Ranger was represented, including some stories that had sprung up about the veteran team. Kira wasn't going to even try to wrap her mind around that one. The original Rangers seemed to have the most fic about them, although people hadn't quite figured out that there had been more than one person wearing the original costume, and that the Green and White Rangers were the same guy. At least not judging by the amount of White/Green hatesex that showed up in fic.

Kira was pretty proud of herself for figuring out all the weird abbreviations that were used on the site. She'd only had to google some of them, and she was never going to tell anyone the things she'd accidentally run into when she'd searched for mpreg. Well, except for the one about Tommy and Conner, that was _definitely_ worth sharing with Conner.

Kim had told her that Adam's account on the site was APRanger (which apparently stood for Adam Park Ranger, not A Power Ranger), so she clicked on it. There were thousands of posts by him, and essays analyzing the workings of the different teams. There weren't very many about her team, but she knew that Adam hadn't paid much attention to them once he'd realized that Tommy was on the team as well. And then she found his fanfic.

Judging by the dates, most of the romantic fics had been written before Adam had become a Ranger (and she had to admit, it was pretty hot that her boyfriend had written about two guys together), but there were also a scattering of Green/Pink fics and Red/Yellow. She recognized some of the Green/Yellow Zeo fics as things that Adam had probably written while he was dating Tanya, and there was also a fic about the original Pink Ranger and the Pink Zeo Ranger that had gotten a _lot_ of comments. She remembered that Kat had mentioned he'd written that one for her when she had started dating Kim.

It was pretty hot, actually.

Clicking through, she finally found the site that Tommy had been telling her about, and made a face. Xander? Really? From what she remembered Xander saying, he already had two partners, and Kira certainly wasn't going to share. Still, reading some of them was giving her an idea. Opening up Word, she began to write.

*

She didn't think when she was finished, she just drove herself straight to Adam's house. He was surprised to see her, although he shouldn't have been. It had been four days since Tommy had sprung the fanfic thing on her, and she hadn't seen Adam since. They hadn't really gone more than forty-eight hours without seeing each other since they'd started dating, even if the drive was a pain in the ass. Luckily, they both had pretty flexible schedules.

"Hey," she said, kissing him as soon as she saw him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey yourself," he replied when they broke apart. "I wasn't sure I'd be seeing you again."

Kira snorted. "Please, like you're getting rid of me that easily." She grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the house, still holding the folder with her fic with the other hand. When they got into the living room she braced herself and held up the fic.

"I have something for you," she said as she removed the document from the folder.

Kira had gone past nervous and straight into full panic mode when she handed him the fic. It wasn't that she was concerned about him judging her, not after some of things she read, but still. It was her first stab at something like this. And, to be honest, she wanted him to _like_ it. Otherwise it wasn't much of a present. Still, even if he hated it, at least maybe now he would talk to her about his fic instead of flushing, mumbling about needing to get up early the next morning and swiftly exiting stage left.

She watched as he started reading, her hands clenched tightly together behind her back. His eyes were wide and the sides of his mouth quirked up, which made her think that maybe she had got it right, but then he flipped the page and, well, he flinched. There was no other word for it. Kira frowned. He wasn't supposed to flinch. She knew roughly where he was at in the fic and nothing about that scene was flinch worthy. Not unless... No. She was sure he liked that. They'd talked about it before and... She bit her lip. Maybe watching him read wasn't the best idea ever. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I'm just going to," she let her voice trail off when he glanced up at her. "Yeah. Get something to drink. Or, you know, bury myself in the covers and never come out. Come find me when you are done." He opened his mouth, but she couldn't bare to hear whatever it was he was going to say. It wasn't her proudest moment, running from him into the kitchen and having a mini panic attack by the fridge, but it got her out of the room. And, right then, that was all that mattered.

*

"Kira."

She took a deep breath, then set down her glass of wine and turned towards the door. "Yes?"

"That was really sweet of you," he said, a fond smile on his face.

"Sweet?" _Sweet?!?_ "That was so not the response I was looking for."

He rubbed his cheek with his knuckles. "I know. But," he let out a sigh and shook his head. "I love you."

"That's not what you were going to say," she accused.

"No, but it's true."

Kira crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me something else that is true."

Adam gave her a concerned look. "Kira," he started but she stopped cut him off with a cool look.

"What did you think of it."

His face all but caved in on itself as he stammered and stuttered about first attempts and inexperienced writers.

"That bad, huh?" she cut through his bluster.

For a moment he looked him he was going to deny it, but then he reluctantly nodded. "I'm sorry, Kira. I know you worked really hard on it, but it was."

"Was it," she hesitated. "Was it the situation?"

"What?" he frowned at her. "God no, that was hot. Really hot. It was just..." he shook his head. "Look, listen to this," he tugged the folded pages of her fic out of his back pocket and flipped through them. "Here." He cleared his throat and then started reading. " _Her lips pressed tight across the cool metal of his sculpted lips, her hands twined in the course black and white fabric of his uniform. 'You're so hot,' she breathed. 'So hot. I have to have you in me.' He gave a manful chuckle as he tore his helmet off. 'Kiss me, my sweet,' he whispered and she did._ " He stopped and shook his head before hunting through the pages again. "Or this ' _her hand ghosted across his thick, throbbing manroot. "So big" she moaned, "so hard_ "' and this ' _it took all his power to pull out of her moist heat, she cried out at the lost of him, wanting him back inside her most secret place_ ' and ' _he spent his seed on her thigh, crying out at the pleasure of it. Her eyes glowed as she noticed the contrast between her dewy skin and the glistening pearl droplets_.'" He closed his eyes and shook his head again. "That's got to be some of the worst badfic I've ever read. I love you, but it is."

Kira cringed. "But I was trying to be, uh, erotic. And, well, I didn't know how else to describe it. It's not like I could go off anything you wrote. Even when you do get, er, graphic, it's always a fade to black sort of scene. A few kisses, maybe some light petting and then they are waking up in bed together the next morning."

"Yeah, duh," Adam said with a strained laugh. "We are talking about our _friends_ here. I'm not exactly comfortable with having them get all down and dirty. Or, at least not with writing about it."

Kira pulled a face. "Sure, that's what you say."

His eyebrows shot up. "You don't believe me?"

She lifted a shoulder. "I'm sure that's what you believe."

"That's what I believe, alright, because it's the truth." He gave her an exasperated look. "I can write great smut, K. I just choose not to."

"Sure. Whatever." She tossed her hair and gave him a dismissive look.

"Oh, it's going to be like that, is it?" He tossed her fic onto a side table as he made his way across the room to her.

There was something about his tone of voice that made her skin break out in goosebumps - something that made her want to melt - but she held her ground. "You talk a big game," she said coolly, "but you haven't written anything other than gen fic and meta for ages. And, like I said, even the rare shippy stuff you wrote in the past wasn't anything more than a soft R."

"Soft R," he repeated incredulously.

Intense displeasure flitted across his face, then vanished, leaving behind a fiercely determined expression. Kira had to keep herself from moving back a step when he finally stopped in front of her. Slightly too close, if truth be told. Well inside of the personal bubble she had been taught to defend. But that look in his eyes.... No, defending was definitely not of the agenda.

He reached out one hand, lighting trailing his fingers along her arm. "What he likes most about her is how different her body is from his. Her skin is smooth, satiny soft - completely at odds with the strong, corded muscle he knew hid just below it."

Kira sucked in a breath as his hand moved up towards her breast, then let it out in frustrated sigh when he skimmed up over her shoulder instead. "And her hair." His fingers tangled themselves in her curls. "Every time he sees it he wants to run his hands though it. It drives him mad when it's pulled back into a tight bun and he knows he can't tug out all the pins the way he wants to."

His eyes darkened as he looked at her and Kira knew he was about two seconds away from moving in for a kiss. He leaned in and she swayed towards him, eager for the feel of his mouth on hers, only to be disappointed when he bushed his lips across her forehead.

"She's so gorgeous that he can hardly believe she lets him touch her, let alone kiss her, hold her, slip inside of her," he whispered.

Kira melted a little at the words, but couldn't help but feel a flare of irritation at how... _sweet_ he was being. She loved his tender side as much as his wild one, but right now she was too keyed up to properly enjoy it. Not after what she had spent three hours writing about. Whether he enjoyed it or not, she had been more than a little turned on. And she had sort of hoped that he would be too. His reaction had been an complete one-eighty of what she had wanted it to be, but then he had started bragging about his porn writing skills and, well, she had wanted a bit of live action. Kira sighed. It looked like she was going to have to take charge if they were ever going to get past the foreplay.

"No time like the present," she muttered as Adam ran his thumb across her lips and gazed beatifically at her.

Adam gasped as she shoved him hard in the chest and took an involuntary step backward. "What," he started to say, but she cut him off with a kiss.

Kira wrapped her fingers tight in his hair, angling his head down towards hers and put every once of heat and sexual frustration she possessed into it. Adam, for his part, responded eagerly, his hands roaming down her body to pull her hips in tight. Kira arched against him and felt a rush of satisfaction when he let out a moan. She pulled back slightly and smiled up at him.

"It's easy doing something sweet and tender," she said a bit breathlessly, "but I want you to try something a bit more rough and raw."

"Rough and raw?" his tone was amused.

Kira tugged his head back. "Narrate this," she said as she nipped at his throat.

"Typically she's a smooth, sophisticated love, but every so often she goes wild. Her darker, animal side is unleashed and all he can do is sit back and enjoy the ride" Adam's voice still has a tinge of humor in it.

In response, she growled at him and shoved him back, pushing him up against the wall, her fingers making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Kira slipped her hands under it and pulled him tight against her a second before she bit hard at the place where his shoulder met his neck.

Adam hissed. "She likes to mark him any way that she can, to show the world that he is hers. And he lets her. It give him a thrill knowing that the next morning there will be bite marks and bruises and scratches all over his body. He'll cover them up, of course. It would be tacky not to, but he'll know they are there. And she'll know. And that night when they make sweet, passionate love, her eyes will linger on them, her fingers will caress them. She'll kiss them and run her tongue over them until he's so turned on that all it will take is a touch to make him come."

Now it was Kira's turn to hiss. Was that really the way he felt? She knew she had a bit of a wild streak and that he enjoyed indulging it, but she never imagined... Kira jerked her mind away from where it was going and forced herself back to the task at hand.

She kissed her way down his chest and stomach, pushing aside his shirt to nibble at his hips before going back to lick at the soft skin between his belly button and the top of his low hanging jeans. She paused for a moment, contemplating those jeans. Everyone always talked about how sexy it was to undo them with your mouth, but she thought it would make her teeth hurt and probably taste like ass to boot. So instead she simply unfastened them the old-fashioned way with her hands. Adam let out a little moan, which Kira took to mean he didn't mind a bit and she smiled as she pushed his jeans down.

"Her hands trail down his body leaving fire in their wake," Adam panted, his eyes as wide as she's ever seen them. "Her lips skim after them, lower and lower until all he can do is hold his breath and pray. Dear God, please. _Please_."

She let her tongue snake out and licked the tip of him. Adam sucked in a breath.

"Please," he repeated, the word almost too soft to hear.

Kira rocked forward, letting her mouth engulf him completely and from that point out, Adam could no longer manage anything more complex than a groan.

*

"I love you," Kira said as soon as she had caught her breath. "So very, very much."

"Love you too," he replied, his hand tightening on her thigh. "Even if you do write crap fic." He smirked up at her. Kira flicked his ear and he yelped. "Hey!"

"Don't even try to pretend like you didn't deserve it."

He gave her a surly look, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Kira smiled to herself, and let her eyes drift shut. It was surprisingly peaceful, laying beside him on the kitchen floor. The fan hummed overhead as his fingers started tracing patterns onto her thigh, his breath tickling her stomach. She wasn't aware of drifting off, but she must have because the next time she looked at the window it was dark out. Her eyes darted to the clock on the microwave and she let out a curse.

"What is it?" Adam's voice was husky with sleep.

"It's nearly nine and I should have left an hour ago."

"Stay," he murmured into the skin of her stomach.

She let out sigh full of longing as she ran a hand through his hair. "I wish I could but I've got work tomorrow and I didn't bring a fresh change of clothes."

He made a disgruntled noise as he caught her hand. He pressed a kiss to the palm of it. "Call in sick. I promise I'll make sure you'll stay in bed all day if you do."

"Oh don't tempt me. I would much rather stay here. You know I would. Even if you weren't here looking all sleep tousled and sexy, there's the fact that I hate making that drive. But I'm a responsible adult with bills to pay and a boss who doesn't understand the concept of a Mental Health Day." Adam grumbled, but released his death grip on her poor, innocent hand. "I promise to make it up to you," Kira said as she started setting herself to rights again. "Besides, don't you have to teach in the morning?"

"That's in the morning," Adam reminded her. "And there are hours yet of night."

"I hate you," Kira snarled as she tucked her shirt in and tugged at her skirt.

He laughed right at her. "And by hate you mean love."

Not knowing what else to do, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"True love," he went on in that sing-song voice.

Kira rolled her eyes. "It's your body, baby."

"Clearly," Adam shot back, running his hand down his abs.

He gave her a wide smile, which she made a face at as she bent to slip her feet back into her shoes.

"Hey."

She glanced up at him and was surprised to see a sober expression on his face as he fidgeted with the waistband of his boxers. "Yeah?"

"You know it would be awesome if," he paused and gave her a look she couldn't define. "That is, I've been thinking. I'm not really all that attached to this place. And, well, if you weren't super into your apartment either, maybe we could find something together? Something maybe halfway between your studio and my dojo?"

Kira didn't say a word, just straightened up, wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

*

"Wait, you two are moving in together?" Hayley said, sounding annoyed. Kira was pretty sure that wasn't because she didn't approve of them moving in, but because she was annoyed that she had to be told about it.

"Yep," Adam answered, as he laced his fingers with Kira's. "She said yes."

"Congratulations," Hayley said sincerely.

"Thanks, Hayley," Kira replied.

Tommy shook his head, and Kira glared at him. "Stop causing trouble," she warned him.

"I haven't even said anything yet!" Tommy protested, although he looked guilty. "You aren't still mad about me spilling the beans about Adam's fic writing, are you?" he asked. "I mean..."

"I'm not going to put up another video of you making a fool of yourself on youtube, if that's what you are worried about," Kira said, and Adam snickered. "I've got something else in mind." She fumbled in her bag, and pulled out a folder.

"Hey, Conner!" she called, and he came over to join them, kissing Tommy briefly.

"S'up?" he asked.

"I've got something for you," she said, removing her revenge from the folder and holding it out for him to take. Adam leaned over, and started laughing as he saw the title.

"You know that one's a troll fic," he said, kissing the side of her neck gently. "TJ thought it was hilarious when Tommy and Conner started dating."

Conner started reading. He got halfway through before he blanched and turned to Tommy.

"I am never having your babies!" he said, horror clear on his face, before throwing the fic on the ground and storming off.


End file.
